lastclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirrus
Cirrus is an original fictional character who first appeared in New Mutants: Last Class. Character History Backstory For a young Parker Fry, life in a sleepy community just outside Casper, Wyoming seemed like all life had to offer - and that was fine by him, at first. The Fry family operated the local general store in their one-horse town, and while it might not have seemed like much to some, to Parker it might as well have been the center of the universe. Everyone in town had to pop for something eventually - a loaf of bread or a carton of eggs, a replacement washer for that leaky faucet, or a new set of batteries after the last ones rolled under the couch - whatever you needed, the Fry's General had it. The thought of learning how to work the cash and maybe one day running the place sounded good. It sounded like power. But eight year-old Parker's grand plans for world-domination via groceries and hardware took an unexpected turn the night he woke up to find himself beneath a clear and beautiful starry night sky.. and 10,000 feet above ground. There he lay on a literal bed of clouds, high in the sky, still in his pyjamas and still with his Captain America comforter tucked in around him. Too frightened to even notice he was shivering in the cold, it took him several minutes to work up the courage to even peek down at the ground below. He was so high up that he couldn't even make out his own home at first. His tiny little town looked positively miniscule from such a height, and the open pastures and rolling hills that stretched out into a curved horizon seemed so inviting by comparison. Through experimentation, Parker learned that he could control his cloud bed and deduced that he must have floated right out of his bedroom window in his sleep. He not only spent the rest of that night floating about in the night sky, but continued to sneak out for nocturnal flights at every opportunity. For weeks Parker thought he had managed to keep his special power a secret from his family, until one day a man with red glasses showed up at his home asking to speak to his parents about their son. About him. He listened in as they spoke about mutants and unusual abilities, and some kind of special school. Busted. As it turned out, however, the Xavier Institute was far from the sort of punishment Parker had been expecting. In fact, it was the coolest thing ever. Not only was he now living with the X-Men, all his new classmates were mutants too, just like him. Parker quickly made friends among his peers in the Xavier Institute's lower class - most notably with June Kent, as the two would quickly become inseparable. New Mutants: Last Class Parker was one of the few mutants to retain their powers following the events of M-Day, and remained at the Xavier Institute despite dwindling class sizes. The growing war between the X-Men and the Purifiers, including a devastating series of attacks on the school which claimed the lives of many of his friends and fellow pupils shook Parker to the core, but his faith in the X-Men never wavered. Darkest were the days when Cyclops disbanded all but a core team of X-Men, but Parker's hopes soared once more when rumours spread that new mutants were being discovered across the globe. Seven mutants discovered in the United States alone were the first new faces to arrive at the school in years, and Parker, along with June Kent, his everpresent partner in all crime snoopy and nosy, did his very best to insinuate himself into everything they did. This plan culminated in an improptu rescue mission on the behalf of Monet Chiu, an 8th American mutant who had somehow been overlooked - with rather disastrous consequences, no less. But with Parker's help, Monet was brought to the safety of the school, and from that day forward he vowed to redouble his efforts in hopes of one day becoming an actual X-Man. Though a solid C student in his regular classes, Parker excelled in his Flight elective course. The true bane of his scholastic existance, however, had always been Projectiles class, as the young mutant had zero natural inclination towards aggression. It was thanks to inspiration from the likes of Nathan Jacobe and Alex Derasmo (whom he greatly admired) that Parker learned to overcome his apprehensions about the destructive potential of his powers and began to better round out his abilities. In the following semester, having just recently turned 13, Parker graduated out of Lower Class and into proper high school classes along side Alex, Nathan, and the rest of the growing teenage student body. He almost didn't bother joining the new "squad system" after finding out that he couldn't be on the same squad as his idols, but promptly followed June's plan to join the Hellions - the squad that was shaping up to be their rivals. According to Hellions tradition, which allows squad members to choose their own codenames, Parker named himself "Cirrus", after his favourite kind of cloud formation. Timeskip and the Last Stand Blessed in potential, but non-competitive and prone to laziness by nature, Parker was of varying value to his training squad, at times invoking the ire of squad leader Andie Picton. Though being yelled at never really got under Parker's skin, June Kent was usually quick to stand up for her squadmate. To no one's surprise, Parker and June Kent eventually came out as an official couple, and have been an item ever since. Along with his classmates, Parker did not participate in the climactic battle that would be know as the Last Stand of the X-Men in San Francsico. Teleported two weeks into the future, Parker joined Anole in settling in Africa on the Wakandan border. As a founding member of Unity, Parker is in charge of using his weather-controlling powers to maintain the crops that help feed the entire team; however, in these rough times he sees the job of keeping spirits high as his number one duty. And while he agrees with Anole's stance on non-interference with the human world, deep inside he still has faith in the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Parker Fry is an Alpha-level mutant. Emma Frost once suggested that his mastery over weather may even rival that of Ororo Munroe (then classified as an Omega-level mutant), but despite making great strides since his early days at the Xavier Institute, he still has a long way to go before reaching the limits of his potential. Parker's signature ability is his talent for what he calls "cloud-riding". By shaping clouds into semi-rigid forms, Parker is able to lift and carry himself at subsonic speeds with surprising agility with minimal effort. He has demonstrated the ability to carry multiple passengers in this way without visible strain. His ability to alter temperatures, control winds, and generate precipitation and even bolts of lightning are formidable, but still growing. He prefers to find creative (rather than destructive) ways to use his powers, and given Unity's policy of non-interference, he has found little other use for them. Parker has had formal training in hand-to-hand combat and self defense. Having spent years using his powers to tend crops, he also knows a surprising (for him) amount about agriculture. Parker and June's Theme thumb|left|500px Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Xavier Institute Category:Alpha-level Mutants Category:Unity